canku_the_cruel_ctcfandomcom_de-20200213-history
CCB 2016/Vector VS Clove
dringt schließlich in eine Egg Base ein Vector: Gut, die fearsome hatten Angst, war klar. Canku: -durch das Walkie Talkie- Dein nächster Gegner ist das ungeheure Flowmonster Clove. Viel Spaß. 1 geht schließlich durch die Base Viertelfinale... Clove, du kennst das schon dein erster guter Gegner kommt dort, hier ist Endstation wie du so weit kamst? Du bekamst Lien-Da, krasser F*cker die hat sich mit dem Fake-Realtalk selbst vernichtet und Honey war ein Freilos, bitte, Viertelfinale ist zuviel für dich und jetzt ist Cassia weg, das war zu viel für dich du Tusse, ich will dich eigentlich nicht battlen denn sonst würde ich ja die Ehre von Cassia verletzen Clove, Universe und Conquering Storm haben dich im Viertel getötet und jetzt f*cke ich dich als Leiche weg, das war wirklich nicht nötig Realtalken kannst du sehr gut, machst du etwa CS nach? was für ein Faker, kopierst du im nächsten Jahr mich, wenn ich das Turnier gewann? du bringst schreckliche Wortspiele, schreckliche Punches und zur Krönung verkleidet sich Cassia als Sans das wars jetzt Clove, du wirst beerdigt denn wer kann dein Leben besser zerstören als ein Shinobi-Ninja? Hook taucht plötzlich neben Vector auf Du willst Realtalk du Schl*mpe? selbst CS tust du mit der Kopie abfvcken du klaust ihren Style, ihre Würde, ihre Gefühle, ihr Fame, einfach alles kein Wunder, dass Storm of Clovers so hart existiert auf Tumblr Clove, deine Schwester hat mehr Punchlines als du je welche brachtest nur dein Fame hat dich immer ins Viertel gebracht doch das ist ein Viertel, Endstation für sie und dann wirst du von Strike für sein Reservat reserviert 2 geht weiter Bei dir muss man sich alles hinterfragen wieso hast du nochmal im CCB angefangen? um mit Fakten zu battlen, wie krass du bist lächerlicher als CS, damit bist du nass du B*tch du rechtfertigst dich immer und immer wieder, sobald Cassia gedisst wird das ist ein Battleturnier du Schei*kind das beste an deinen Runden dieses Jahr war es, dass du immer als letztes kamst weil dann kann man die Runde nach Cassias Parts einfach ausschalten ich kopiere dich mal Clove und kopiere mal CS mit der Line gegen Honey hast du dich einfach selbst gef*ckt du kriechst CS so sehr in den A*sch... dass es schon nach Geschlechtsverkehr aussah mach doch deine Beine breit für den Fame und wirst von mir gef*ckt, kommt davon mit solchen Aktionen bist du ne größere Famehvre als Song sie faked ihr Image, genau wie du wahrscheinlich bist du Spasti noch Agumonia Hook taucht plötzlich neben Vector auf Du willst Realtalk du Schl*mpe? selbst CS tust du mit der Kopie abfvcken du klaust ihren Style, ihre Würde, ihre Gefühle, ihr Fame, einfach alles kein Wunder, dass Storm of Clovers so hart existiert auf Tumblr Clove, deine Schwester hat mehr Punchlines als du je welche brachtest nur dein Fame hat dich immer ins Viertel gebracht doch das ist ein Viertel, Endstation für sie und dann wirst du von Strike für sein Reservat reserviert 3 sitzt vor einem Bett Clove, du bist peinlich, weißt du was ich meine? du disst deine Gegner mit Runden, die besser sind als deine jetzt ist Cassia weg, damit bist du whack du bekommst einen Schreck und wirst von mir behandelt wie Dreck Punchlines kennst du nicht, du laberst lieber Realtalk während wir nur wissen, dass du sehr dich sehr an CS hochsaugst deinen Fame bekamst du deine Spezies, was ist das für eine Schei*e? ich bin ein Krokodil und immer noch der einzige währenddessen gibts von euch Spastis zwei Stück und dir hiermit Rap beibring du bist 19, ich bin 20, wo ist jetzt der Diss? außer dass du genauso erwachsen bist? und deine Schwester ist 13 und sie rappt besser als du und glaube mir, das battlet dich genug du bist erledigt, was soll ich dazu sagen, dass du unverdient im Viertel stehst? du bist so whack, dass ich nicht mal einen Reim brauch Hook kommt angeflogen Keine Cassiahook? Wo ist der Hörgenuss? Jetzt kriegen wir auf jeden Ohrenkrebs Clove, du kannst reden, du nimmst real talk sehr ernst denn du redest wirklich nur, du B*tch blablabla, Punchline, wo bist du? Bestimmt in Sonic Generations beim Time Eater, der nicht mehr existiert Game Over Clove, du kennst das ja tem is watchin us Kategorie:CCB 2016 Viertelfinale